gtafandomcom-20200222-history
3671 Whispymound Drive
3671 Whispymound Drive is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V, given to Franklin Clinton upon completion of the Hotel Assassination by Lester, located on Whispymound Drive in Vinewood Hills. Obtaining the Safehouse After The Hotel Assassination Franklin is told by Lester that his portfolio was getting a "little successful", so he figured tangible assets would be the best investment, but someone would need to live there for "tax purposes" so Franklin was chosen, to his relief as it meant he would no longer need to live with his aunt Denise. Description The property is a modern house in Vinewood Hills with two floors, a garage, and an infinity pool and Jacuzzi. In the driveway, Franklin's Personal Vehicles are parked adjacent to the road. A large living area with a kitchen to the west and stairs to the bedroom to the east. The kitchen has a counter and an adjacent island, and a door is permanently open that leads to the deck. Outside, the deck, garage, and backyard are all connected at a staircase to the left. Downstairs, the bedroom is connected to a hall with three other inaccessible rooms. A walk-in closet is accessible in the bedroom. A door to the backyard is permanently open after the Hotel Assassination. The residence is decorated with abstract art and characterized by modernist architecture. Amenities *The player may save the game and/or advance time by eight in-game hours by using Franklin's bed in his bedroom. *The player may change Franklin's clothes by using his walk-in closet. *The player may interact with Chop if he is at his doghouse near the jacuzzi outside. *Two health kits are located within the safehouse: one on the island in the kitchen and one on the dresser in Franklin's bedroom. *All characters can operate the TV in the living area. *Franklin can sit on the couch in the living area, which also allows use of the TV. *Franklin can take a hit from his bong on a table in the far-left of the living area. *Franklin can use his laptop on the island in the kitchen (after completion of Monkey Business). *Franklin can drink a glass of wine on the island in the kitchen. *Franklin can use a Telescope in the far-left of the living area (near the bong) to view downtown Los Santos and the sky. *A garage can be used to store vehicles. Notable Residents *Lester Crest (owner) *Franklin Clinton *Chop Vehicles *Buffalo S (customizable) *Bagger (customizable) *Player's choice Mission Appearances *Hotel Assassination *The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry Only) *Lamar Down *Something Sensible *The Time's Come *The Third Way Bugs *Sometimes when changing the time from night to day by sleeping in the bed the light level changes before the save screen appears (this also happens in Michael's Mansion). *If Franklin has a "Full Spartan" beard it will briefly turn into a stubble during the wine drinking sequence. (Does not appear to apply to later updates of the game.) *Sometimes after the wine drinking animation, Franklin will suddenly wear a spooky white, green and red hockey mask with scuba gear, thus turning Franklin back to his default haircut and facial hair. His clothes also change as green shorts, white camisole and a gold watch. The scuba gear mask does not allow the player to breath underwater. (Again, appears to have been fixed in later updates.) *The aforementioned random character-switching activity that sees Franklin playing with a dog identical to Chop, and the fact Chop is occasionally missing from the safehouse yard (or seen running away from the property), may also be bugs. *In the PC version of the game, saving two cars in the garage may cause the left-sided one to be impounded. This vehicle can be retrieved from the impound. Gallery 3671_Whispymound_Dr-GTAV_Before_Franklin_Unlocked.jpg|View inside before house is unlocked for Franklin. 3671_Whispymound_Dr-GTAV_Before_Unlocked.jpg|View inside before house is unlocked for Franklin. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130173644.jpg|Franklin's stuff in boxes. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130173700.jpg|Franklin moving in. Grand_Theft_Auto_V_20141130173745.jpg|Franklin moving in to bedroom. Franklin4Artwork-GTAV.jpg 3671WhispymoundDrive-Interior-GTAV.png|Franklin's collection of sports memorabilia. 3671WhispymoundDrive-Terrace-GTAV.png|View of the house from the terrace. Franklin-Balcony-GTAV.jpg|Franklin on the balcony with Chop in the background. Franklin-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Map of the interior. Lower floor (left) and upper floor (right). Note the garage layout. LakeVinewoodEstates-GTAV.png|The replica of the house (seen in the foreground) in Lake Vinewood Estates. WhispymoundDrive_Replica_GTAV_Richman.png|Northern Richman replica. Trivia *This is the only residential safehouse that can be accessed by all three protagonists, though only Franklin can interact with the features inside. *The radio station playing inside the house is Radio Los Santos. *After 100% Completion, a T-shirt saying "I heart LS" is put on Franklin's bed. *This safehouse is similar to Michael's, in terms of quality and amenities, though it has by far the best view of any safehouse in the game, especially at night, due to its hillside location, large windows and balconies. It even has a telescope for close-up (if limited) views of the skyline. *When Franklin moves to this safehouse, several unopened boxes and packages appear. As the storyline progresses, these boxes disappear as Franklin settles in. *If the player bumps into the guitar next to Franklin's bed, it will make a sound. *After completing The Hotel Assassination, and the player switches from Franklin to Trevor or Michael and then back to Franklin, it will instantly take the player into Franklin's new safehouse, with the latter talking to Lester informing him that Franklin is now the owner of the house, and the player being introduced to Franklin's new safehouse. Sometimes this cutscene takes place even after Franklin has entered the safehouse for the first time earlier in the game. *A neighboring house often has a party going on around its pool, which can be easily observed from Franklin's house. *Chop is not always present by his doghouse and his bone icon will be nowhere to be seen. It is possible to witness Chop escaping the property, such as by triggering a friend outing outside the safehouse (i.e. arranging for Franklin and one of the other protagonists to encounter each other outside the house). Bizarrely, on occasion when switching to Franklin one of his random activities will have him playing with a dog in a nearby field; the dog looks like Chop but isn't. *If Franklin enters his house, the garage map layout is seen at the right, as part of the map. However, if the player enters the garage, the map is not displayed. *The design of the home is replicated in at least two other locations in Los Santos: **The first home on the right as the player enters Lake Vinewood Estates in Marlowe Drive, is a replica of this house, with some minor differences (e.g. front entranceway missing, different arrangement of the solar panel array on the roof, additional airconditioning units on the roof, a different swimming pool, no visible interiors and no dog house in the back yard). This house appears for sale on Lennyavery-realty.com. **The second house is located in northern Richman, numbered 1024 on the unnamed street off North Rockford Drive (between Richman Street and Ace Jones Drive). This house has a different front layout with the garage attached but the backyard is identical including the infinity pool and spa. *On a bookshelf in Franklin's bedroom, one can find a book titled Red Dead, written by J Marston, a nod to the Red Dead series also developed by Rockstar Games. *Posters featuring previous characters in the series, such as OG Loc and Madd Dogg, can be seen in the house. When looking at one of the posters, one will notice that it is a promotion for OG Loc's concert tour, with dates and venues (Loc Down). The dates and venues aren't clear due to the resolution of the textures. However, looking through the files in the PC version, it shows a tour date from 12/04-30/06 (April 12 to June 30), and with venues on Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City, and Las Venturas. The Los Santos concert takes place in the Vinewood Bowl, Liberty City in Live Central MV, Vice City in the Hyman Memorial, and Las Venturas in Caligula's Palace. **This confirms the existence of the Hyman Memorial Stadium in Vice City and Caligula's Palace in Las Venturas in the HD Universe. The cities themselves were previously referenced in GTA IV and its DLCs. hu:3671 Whispymound Drive de:3671 Whispymound Drive es:Mansión de Franklin en Vinewood Hills Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V